


Of All His Traits, Stupid Isn't One of Them

by Sehin



Series: November 2020 One-Shots [10]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Japanese style, Mentioned Amaimon, Mentioned Fujimoto Shirou, Mentioned Mephisto Pheles, Mentioned Miwa Konekomaru, Mentioned Moriyama Shiemi, Mentioned Okumura Yukio, Mentioned Shima Renzou, Mistaken First Impressions, Never Judge a Book by its Cover, Not Beta Read, Rin isn't really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: Rin Okumura was many things.The son of Satan.A rash fool who always jumped into the fray.A romantic guy with his emotions out in the open.A brilliant cook.Short for his age.But stupid?*Ryuji Suguro thinks back on Rin. Set post-current manga events.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: November 2020 One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994803
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Of All His Traits, Stupid Isn't One of Them

Rin Okumura was many things.

The son of Satan.

A rash fool who always jumped into the fray.

A romantic guy with his emotions out in the open.

A brilliant cook.

Short for his age.

But stupid?

Despite everything described about him, stupid wasn't one of them.

If you first met him, you'd think that he was.

Constantly sleeping in class.

Barely scrapping through his tests.

Daydreams rather than reciting.

Rarely memorises material for classes.

Will laugh or play practical jokes on his fellow classmates (that tail of his certainly played a part in it).

Ryuji Suguro, Bon to his childhood friends Konekomaru Miwa and Renzou Shima, had certainly thought this when he first met the other guy. But after the number of times Okumura had saved his butt, Ryuji had to admit that first glances weren't always the correct assessment.

"There's an old western saying," he once recited to himself one morning. "Never judge a book by its cover."

When he finally saw the book that was Rin Okumura finally open though, all Ryuji could say was this:

"Shit! This wasn't exactly what I expected."

Rin's birth and upbringing, particularly with getting kept in the dark by his adoptive father Shirou Fujimoto and his younger twin Yukio, didn't really help his situation. The boy already had the superstrength as well as a fierce temper and from an early age would act out enough to be called a demon. He once broke his adoptive father's ribs with one punch and later lifted a car like it was a chair. Rin was feared for this but never gave up on his kind heart. Caring for everyone around him and never seeking praise, so long as it protected his brother. But being kept in the dark and not given much of a chance to prove otherwise left the boy bitter and exhausted with everything. If he had the willpower, Rin could've past his schooling easily if his teachers had never disregarded him and his classmates had ignored him.

He may not understand alot of things, but as Ryuji figured out, when he finally got the explanation (at a frustratingly younger grade level than their ages were) Rin could pull together how to do things his own way which seemed rather effectively. Koneko had largely formed their class missions around the guy's unpredictability in combat because of it.

That unpredictability had been a factor for them many times, particularly after he was forced to admit he was the Son of Satan. Amaimon's appearances didn't help the matter and Ryuji had began to curse Mephisto Pheles for this, though was glad Rin was honest about them about it, even if he was to outsiders like his regular classmate Sei Godain.

To be honest, Ryuji was glad Rin was who he was. It made himself more cheerful and determined to reach his goals. Even if his dream was to be a great exorcist and restore the Suguru family, his goal to defeat Satan at least meant he wouldn't be doing it alone. It also meant that Shima's betrayals and Yukio Okumura's own brush with his darkness were taken more easily. And it wasn't hard to see that Rin was determined in his goal and now that he actually had friends he could rely on and the trust that came with them, his apparent stupidity was nothing more than a misunderstanding.

It didn't mean Ryuji was going to make it any easier for Rin as even best friends have to be hard sometimes, and even their verbal sparing more amused him than annoyed him. And the guy was catching up enough in their class work and cram school, with his grades improving all the time that impressed him just as much as his teachers, because he actually understood the work now.

Rin Okumura, son of Satan, the Blue Exorcist.

Ryuji didn't see anything stupid about him, just rash and charismatic.

"He's still a pain in the arse," he mused one evening in his room after Rin had left to train with Kirigakure and Kuro. "But that's okay with me. I already have enough stupid friends like Shima anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> The Blue Exorcist fandom is so small but I wanted to contribute more to it. And I wanted to do exclusive Naruto/DC stories during this month. So I present you this.
> 
> This is also set in the Manga 'verse in case anyone is confused. I prefer the Manga to the Anime and can't wait for a faithful adaption one day when the manga ends.
> 
> So yeah, I don't think Rin is stupid. His actions may come across as such but if you read more, he's actually rather observant and just thinks differently (I think and do things that way, though jumping into a fight with a sword against a demon, I'll stand back with a long-range weapon like a bow thank you). Bon is being used as my avatar in this and if you can tell by their later interactions post-Kyoto Saga, he clearly has a different opinion on Rin. And yes, Rin's grades were improving in the manga up to the later chapters.
> 
> Review/Kudos please :)
> 
> Till tomorrow, I'm wondering if I should do either another Naruto story (dark or fluffy), another Digimon, another Star Wars or a Gundam Wing story.


End file.
